1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-field readout type imaging device and an imaging device adjusting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device such as a digital camera, when photographing a still picture by using an interline transfer type CCD as an imaging element, respective signals of a plurality of fields of the CCD are conventionally read by using a shutter (which will be referred to as a mechanical shutter) which mechanically prevents transmission of light beams entering the imaging element, and the signals for the plurality of fields are combined by a signal processing circuit, thereby obtaining a still picture. Further, in such an imaging device, after an appropriate exposure time is achieved, the mechanical shutter is closed, and a signal electric charge photoelectrically converted by lowering a reverse bias voltage (which will be referred to as an SUB voltage hereinafter) applied between an n-type substrate constituting the CCD and a p-type diffusion area formed on the surface of the n-type substrate is suppressed from being discharged to the substrate side.